The Cat
by FutureTrunks98
Summary: All life is well until our prideful prince stumbles into one of Dr. Briefs' experiments, turning his life upside down. [YAOI] Leaving a review is encouraged. :) Rated T for language and some sexual content to come.
1. Prologue

"All life is well until our prideful prince stumbles into one of Dr. Briefs' experiments, causing his normal life to turn around."

_**Goku x Vegeta Fanfic **__(only) __**YAOI!**_

Characters Include:

- Dr. Brief

- Vegeta

- Goku

- ChiChi

- Krillin

- Piccolo

- Gohan

- Turles (revived)

- Bardock (revived)

- Future Trunks

- Present Trunks

- Yamcha (rare)

- Tienshinhan (rare)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hope all of you enjoy this story as much as I did making it! :)

* * *

><p>This was my first time ever experiencing how life was, alone without that woman. Quiet . . . oh so quiet. The capsule home that which used to be covered with her voice and work on machinery are no more.<p>

It would've been easy enough to revive her, much like Kakarot did with his father and Turles not long ago. The rascal even asked me for it, bit I unlike others, believe she should be left alone and to rest in peace. She's in a better place now anyway. Heaven . . . oh so sweet heaven that I have only heard of, but have never experienced due to my past crimes. They must be paid for, that is my destiny.

Ever since Bulma's part, Dr. Brief has been acting strange. I understand that he was her father, but I believe he's been taking things out of hand lately. The man sometimes even refuses to eat his daily meals. He's been stuck up in his lab so much these days that we rarely see him now . . . like if he has turned into the maddest scientist in West City.

Me? Well, I've only been training double time since the woman's part, not throwing a single shit whether she's dead or not. I'm the Prince of All Saiyans and princes' show no feelings . . . or so I learned that from my father the King of All Saiyans. Kakarot's also been on me for not showing emotions. Like if I were as soft and weak as he were. He is already been showing sympathy towards Bulma's death whenever he can. He's been doing it so much I've been beginning to think it's getting annoying! Damn disgrace of a Saiyan.

I'm beginning to hear about his lioness, ChiChi, also starting to die out, but I could give less a fuck about that. Unlike others who are butting in, I like to mind my own business. All I could care about right now is myself and my mission to beat Kakarot in battle.

Last time we fought was going going pretty well until the idiot turned super saiyajin 3, I couldn't stand a chance. How can he do it and not me? Super saiyajin 3 . . . I've been longing it since the day I've heard about it, ultimate power . . . and the strength to finally bring Kakarot down and reclaim my throne as a prince.

. . "You've been getting strong Vegeta." Kakarot had told me after the fight.

. . "Not strong enough!" I answered back with fury.

I couldn't help but look over at Kakarot after what I said, and I was surprised to see the expression on his face. It displayed pride of course . . . but also a mix of sadness, pain and regret. His eyes were staring into my soul . . . I still can't get that expression out of my mind up until now.

I haven't been doing much after that, other than the fact that I train double time and spend little time with my son. Trunks has been talking less to me after Bulma's death as well. He's been going to Kakarot's to visit Goten lately and usually spends the day there. I sometimes wonder how he can spend long periods with that boy and not get tired of it. I mean . . . Trunks is 15 and all . . . but just sometimes . . . I wonder what goes on in that time.

I don't spend much time with anyone anymore either, once in a while, it's Dr. Brief who I have a small chat session with, or Trunks. Other than that, I walk alone in this world. Sometimes I wonder . . . where has my life gone?


	2. Full Moon No 1

_September 2nd; Location : West City - Capsule Corp._

I had begun walking out of the Capsule Gravity Room from rough training, gravity at 200x Earth's. Sweating buckets as I grabbed a towel, I looked outside from the small "resting" room, into the clouds of the bright, sunny morning.

. . "It's almost hard to believe . . . " I spoke to myself as I looked back down to the floor. It's been 2 months since Bulma had left this world and had started her afterlife. An afterlife in which I will never get to see her in, since I knew she was in heaven. My destiny was in hell, no matter how much I wished to change it.

Taking my sport shoes off of my feet, then putting back on my boots, I scampered out of the gravity room and towards the capsule house, Capsule Corp. . Wiping sweat from my forehead while the other drizzled off of my body with a sparkle, I walked into the doors of the company and upstairs to now, my room. Opening the door, I quickly engulfed the smell of fresh oranges . . . the strangest, but most recognizable smell.

. . "Kakarot, what the hell are you doing here?! And at this time? Won't ChiChi get mad?!"

I nearly felt my heart freeze as Kakarot then looked back at me. His face . . . it was despondent as ever . . . no happiness at all shown, not even pride. I right away knew that something was wrong.

. . "Kakarot! What happened?" I yelled at him, causing him to jump up. It was as if his mouth was super glued together.

. . "ChiChi . . . " Kakarot spoke.

. . "Do you think I ever cared about that woman?!" I growled and crossed my arms.

In no time, I felt as if giant arms wrapped around me, the smell of oranges then rubbing onto me as I felt small drops fall on my shoulders, sobbing following this.

. . "ChiChi . . . is dying . . . " Kakarot whined out of his vocal cords.

. . "Yes, yes, everybody has to die one day Kakarot." I reminded him and rolled my eyes, then returning the hug.

. . "No, she's dying . . . dying . . . " Kakarot whimpered and held me tighter.

. . "Then be with her you idiot!" I frowned and shoved him off of me, I hated the discomfort of his hugs.

. . "I c-can't!" Kakarot sobbed out and fell on his knees, his head looking down as his hair covered his tear-shedding eyes. That's when it hit me . . . ChiChi must have already passed away. Right away, I regretted to have pushed Kakarot away. Sighing as my legs had begun to walk towards him, I began to stroke his hair.

. . 'She's in a better place Kakarot, with Bulma." I spoke as suddenly, his arms wrapped around my legs, his sobbing continuing.

. . "Kakarot, if you don't stop crying, she'll never be able to rest in peace." I sighed as I suddenly heard the front door of the house open, followed by sobbing.

. . "Goten, please stop crying." I could hear Trunks talk as the door closed. Goten responded with more sobbing, which was then muffled. My guess was that Trunks had begun to hug him.

The warmth on my legs then moved up onto my sides, the salt water droplets then hitting my bare shoulder again. I sighed and closed my eyes, my arms going up his back as my hands began to ruffle his hair again.

. . "Shush Kakarot, don't cry, she'll be with you in soul." I spoke against his neck due to my short height. I couldn't help but try to calm the gentle giant down, but I only got back tears and a sniff.

Getting tired, I backed away from the hug and placed my hands on his cheeks, looking up at him as Bulma did to me when I would be upset.

. . "Kakarot, calm down, she's in heaven, in a better place where she won;t feel pain and be happy." I tried to smile, my hands stroking his cheeks, causing his black orbs to look up into mine.

My eyes widened as Kakarot put his hands over mine, his tears still running down his cheeks.

. . "Vegeta . . . " Kakarot sobbed as his hands went over my cheeks, forcing our foreheads together.

My eyes racing up to Kakarot's rapidly then, his body getting closer to mine, his eyes stared tenderly into mine.

. . "Vegeta . . . " Kakarot spoke again, a smile finally forming across his face, "Vegeta . . . thanks for being a great friend . . . "

His hands stroking my cheeks now, his nose touching mine, his smile and expression grew more tenderizing. My eyes went small, my hands quickly gripping onto the top of his orange gi.

. . "Damn you Kakarot! What?!" I growled as I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you want from me?!"

. . "Vegeta . . . " Kakarot whispered, one of his hands racing down my back, the other staying and stroking my cheek. I blushed and gripped onto his gi tighter, growling again.

. . "What?!" I hissed.

. . "Vegeta . . . I . . . I think I . . . "

. . "What?! You think what?!"

. . "Vegeta . . . I . . . l . . . lo . . . "

Kakarot's words then got cut off as we heard the bedroom door open. The both of us then looking over, we found nothing but Trunks and Goten peeking inside at us. My gaze then adjusting over to Kakarot, my hands let go of his gi, then pushing him away.

. . "Next time, don't be so soft you idiot." I hissed, crossing my arms and furrowing my eyebrows again. Kakarot then sitting back up and dusting himself off, looked over at me, then at Trunks and Goten. He chuckled and blushed, throwing his hand behind his head.

* * *

><p>. . "So dad, what were you and Goku talking about? It seemed serious . . . " Trunks looked over and questioned me, raising an eyebrow.<p>

. . "Nothing! Like I said, he was just down because ChiChi died." I growled, "Hasn't Bulma told you to never question me?"

. . "I'm sorry dad, it's just that the two of you were so close and . . . serious. Goten and I felt a stressful atmosphere at that moment."

. . "Again, it was nothing!" I thundered and looked over at Trunks with a serious look.

The teen sighed as he shrugged, "Well, if you say so."

My eyes rolled as I laid down on the wall behind me.

. . "Ah, dad, I've been beginning to worry about grandpa."

. . "Why so?"

. . "It's been days since he's gotten out of that lab of his . . . I think he's dead."

I groaned, "Now Trunks, don't rush to conclusions."

. . " It's just a simple hypothesis."

. . "Yeah, a simple hypothesis that you rushed to resolve."

. . "Well anyway, what I'm trying to say is that you should go down there and . . . you know . . . see what's going on maybe?"

I sighed as my gaze ran back down to the checkered floor.

. . "Yeah, maybe . . . alright, I'll check on the old man tonight."

. . "Alrighty!" Trunks smiled as he tossed his hands up in the air, "You shall be my experimental group!"

I rolled my eyes as I chuckled, one of my hands going up to my face and covering it.

. . "Agh god Trunks, you're just like your mother when it comes to simple labs like this."

* * *

><p><em>September 2nd; Location: Capsule Corp - Underground Lab; Night<em>

I had decided to check on the old man like I proposed to do so, so I did. Putting my boots on and knocking onto the main door, I spoke, "Dr. Brief?!"

No answer, so I knocked again, this time harder, "Dr. Brief!?"

Still no answer.

I had no other choice but to enter the room without consent. Closing the door behind my then looking over my shoulder, I was surprised on what I found. On every corner of the room, I found test tubed with different colored liquids, much alike the ones in the sinister movies that included evil scientists. I just had knew, that Dr. Brief would become one like Dr. Gero in a couple of years . . . but not exactly like Gero.

My eyes then began to scan the room as I walked around and examined every text tube. Liquids of red, blue, green and even rainbow. Taking another step, I jumped over a cord, careful not to step on it, due to the fact that it was connected to a boiler. Now walking over to the boiling liquid, I examined it quickly change colors from red to yellow. Amazed by it, I smiled and looked over at other boiling test tubes changing colors. I had no idea what Dr. Brief was doing, but whatever it was, it looked awesome. I examined more of the room, then accidentally stepping on something. A button? I had no idea until something had fallen on my head and broke on contact of it. A liquid then spreaded around my head as I felt as if I couldn't move at all . . . a paralyzing sensation. Right away, I fell and hit the floor at that impact as I lost all sensation of my body, my eyes then closing, my world going black.

* * *

><p>. . "Uuugh . . . " I groaned and rubbed my head as I got up, "What happened?" I shook my head as I began to walk, feeling lighter.<p>

. . "Hmm?" I tilted my head as I walked, "Why am I so light?"

My thoughts then cut off as I hit myself against the front entrance of the lab. My eyes widened at the fact that I couldn't reach the doorknob. Had I gotten shorter or was I hallucinating?

. . "Eh, must have been that thing I tripped over earlier." I rolled my eyes as I jumped up and surprisingly, managed to open the lab door. Then walking out and looking down at the floor, my eyes went small. The ground was closer than before and . . . am I walking on all fours?! Looking down at my feet, I saw my hands replaced by black fur.

. . "No no no no no . . . " I shivered as I began to run upstairs to my room and jumped onto the mirror . . . I was shocked based on what I saw.

. . "What?! I'm a . . . cat?!" I mewd out as I stared at my reflection. Checking myself out and freaking out, I then jumped off of the mirror and jogged out of the room.

. . "I need to find Dr. Brief at once!" I spoke to myself and ran to the capsule's headquarters. Nothing, so that meant that the old man must be out in town. Running out of the company and onto the streets, I began my search for the doctor. Running around outside, I later came around some kids that were wondering around.

. . "Look guys! It's a cat!" one of them screamed as he pulled out band-aids from his backpack, "Let's tape his hair down!"

My eyes widened as I hissed. No, not the band-aids! The kids then running over to me, I began to dash off as fast as I can, gaining agility and jumping over people and cars in the way, sooner or later, loosing the kids. I sighed in relief as I landed on the ground and took a breath. I then jumped onto my fours as I heard a car honk, and it was getting closer. Looking around, I found myself in the middle of a street. I mewled as the car approached me at high speeds, then feeling my body twirl in mid-air.

. . "Crazy bastard, stay off of the road!" I could hear the car driver scream as I felt a hand on my head, hearing the car then vroom away. My eyes opening and my nose picking up some air, I looked up at my rescuer with a blurry sight.

. . "Orange scented cologne, long locks of spiky hair and an orange gi . . . K-Kakarot?" I thought as I passed out.


End file.
